


Playtime

by Hanihaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 90an, Childhood Memories, Drama, Friendship, Gen, OOC, Supernatural - Freeform, Unexpected Events, modified canon, nostalgic, rika is alive and healthy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanihaa/pseuds/Hanihaa
Summary: Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu menyerang Yoosung saat ia menemukan layang-layang usang di dalam kamar yang sedang dibereskannya. Modified Canon. Dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti event Unforgotten Memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger © Cheritz  
> This fic, Playtime, is owned by me (Hanihaa) without gain any profit.  
> Asumsi-asumsi:  
> Modified Canon.  
> Rika hidup sehat tanpa menderita sakit apapun dan Yoosung tidak mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang.  
> Umur Rika dibuat sama dengan umur V dan Jumin sehingga memiliki jarak enam tahun dengan Yoosung.  
> Yoosung anak tunggal.  
> Dibuat dalam rangka mengikuti event Unforgotten Memories

.

.

.

“Hatchih!” Yoosung menggosok hidungnya yang gatal akibat debu-debu yang berada di sekelilingnya.

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak ia mulai membersihkan kamar untuk memilah barang-barang yang akan ia bawa untuk pindahan ke apartemen barunya nanti. Ya, karena ia berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa di SKY University mau tidak mau ia harus pindah ke apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus barunya itu. Ini akan jadi kali pertamanya untuk tinggal sendiri jauh dari keluarga setelah selama delapan belas tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

Remaja berambut coklat dengan iris violet tersebut tertegun begitu melihat banyaknya barang yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ternyata jika seluruh isi lemari dan kolong kasurnya dikosongkan, banyak sekali barang yang ia temukan, mulai dari barang yang bernilai penting hingga tidak penting, lalu barang yang memiliki kenangan hingga barang yang Yoosung lupa asal-usulnya. Sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh banyak menghabiskan waktu, ia mulai membersihkan sudut-sudut lemari dan kolong kasur dari debu-debu.

Begitu selesai, Yoosung melirik kembali tumpukkan barang-barang yang ia temukan dari lemari dan kolong kasurnya. Sambil menyemangati dirinya, ia mulai memilah dan membersihkan barang-barang tersebut dari debu yang menempelinya. Arus kenangan otomatis menbanjiri ingatan setiap ia memegang suatu barang. Kenangan masa SMA, masa SMP, masa SD, lalu masa kecilnya juga seolah mendobrak pintu keluar kenangan dalam ingatannya. Membuat pikiran Yoosung tenggelam dalam segala kenangan acak yang menyeruak hadir tanpa bisa ia bendung.

Waktu berlalu, sudah sekitar tiga perempat barang dari tumpukkan tersebut yang berhasil ia pilah dan bersihkan. Kemudian selanjutnya … giliran kotak hitam berukuran sedikit besar yang Yoosung lupa apa isinya.

Ia menemukan layang-layang berwarna putih kusam yang kertasnya sudah terkoyak di dalam kotak tersebut. Selain itu juga ia menemukan beberapa mainan masa kecilnya di sana seperti kelereng dengan hiasan bentuk bintang di dalamnya, bola ping pong, kerang pantai warna-warni, krayon, beberapa kertas hasil karya coretan, kartu superhero, buku cerita, dan lainnya.

Namun perhatian remaja tersebut tetap terpaut pada layang-layang usang tersebut, terutama coretan krayon yang berada di dekat sudut bawah layang-layang.  

Coretan gambar berantakkan ala anak kecil.

Gambar tiga orang yang tersenyum sedang berpegangan tangan dengan coretan merah di dua kepala dengan huruf S yang berada di masing-masing atas kepala, dan satu coretan coklat di satu kepala sisanya dengan huruf Y di atasnya.

Itu … warna rambut kah?

Dua orang berambut merah dan seorang berambut coklat?

Dan Y S S ini, apakah ini inisial?

Inisial nama?

Siapa?

Berpikir, Yoosung, berpikir.

Seandainya yang berambut coklat ini adalah dirinya dulu dengan huruf Y sebagai inisial Yoosung, lalu siapa dua orang berambut merah dengan masing-masing inisial S ini?

Pelan-pelan Yoosung mulai mencoba menggali ingatannya....

.

.

.

Itu adalah musim panas di umurnya yang keenam.

Saat itu, ia dan keluarganya datang mengunjungi rumah kakek dan nenek di daerah pedesaan karena sedang diadakan acara kumpul keluarga besar untuk merayakan peringatan hari pernikahan kakek-neneknya yang entah ke berapa, ia lupa. Saat itu pula pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Rika, sepupu yang tinggal di Amerika bersama orang tuanya—paman dan bibi Yoosung dari pihak ibu. Selain Rika juga ada sepupu-sepupu yang lain tapi kebanyakan berusia sebaya dengan Rika yang berumur dua belas tahun, atau bahkan berada di atasnya. Hanya ia anak yang paling kecil di sana waktu itu.

Hal tersebut membuat Yoosung kesepian dan mencari perhatian agar ada yang  menemaninya main. Namun di antara mereka hanya Rika yang bersedia menemaninya main, itu pun tidak bisa lama-lama karena Rika sibuk membantu yang lain melakukan persiapan acara.

“Rika~ Ayo main~ aku bosan!” Yoosung menarik ujung pakaian anak perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang tersebut, merajuk.

“Rika, tolong ke sini bantu ibu mengupas kentang,” seru bibinya Yoosung tiba-tiba pada Rika dari arah dapur. 

“Maaf ya Yoosung, aku masih harus membantu Ibu menyiapkan masakan.” Rika mengatupkan kedua tangannya, merasa bersalah. “Yoosung tidur siang dulu saja, ya? Nanti kubangunkan saat selesai, tidak akan begitu lama kok.”

“Tapi aku gak ngantuuuuk!” protes Yoosung sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Rika tersenyum sambil sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencubit pelan kedua pipi Yoosung yang terlihat makin membulat itu karena gemas, “Yoosung anak baik, kan?”

“Ugh, iya. ” Yoosung meluluh, pada akhirnya menuruti keinginan sepupu baru yang langsung menjadi kesayangannya itu. 

.

.

.

Yoosung berguling-guling di kasurnya, ia masih belum ngantuk. Pada akhirnya karena bosan ia membuka ransel mini miliknya dan mengeluarkan buku gambar beserta krayon dari sana, ia mencoret-coret kertas di buku gambarnya itu. Namun dasar anak kecil yang cepat merasa bosan, ia kembali memasukkan peralatan menggambarnya itu ke dalam ransel. Suara burung yang berkicau menarik perhatian Yoosung untuk melirik ke arah jendela di kamar yang sedang ditempatinya.

Cuaca siang menjelang sore ini begitu cerah, pemandangannya pun begitu indah, rindang asri dikelilingi banyak pohon, dan ia melihat burung tersebut sedang bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon di sana.

Ah, rasanya Yoosung jadi ingin cepat-cepat ke luar main bersama Rika.

Ia masih asyik mengawasi sang burung dari balik jendela hingga kemudian ia melihat sekelebat layang-layang yang terbang menuju arah hutan.

Layang-layang putus!

Tatapan Yoosung berubah antusias.

Yoosung ingin mengejar dan main layang-layang itu.

Ia segera mengenakan jaket dan sepatu khusus mainnya, lalu menggendong ransel mininya.

Berpetualang main sebentar gak apa-apa kan ya?

Nanti dia segera pulang kok.

Nanti dia akan pulang sebelum Rika beres membantu Bibi, lalu Yoosung akan mengejutkan Rika dengan layang-layang yang ditemukannya dan mereka bakal main layang-layang bareng.

Rencana sempurna!

Rika pasti senang.

Dengan demikian bocah berambut coklat tersebut berusaha meraih kenop pintu sambil berjinjit, dan berhasil. Kemudian ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu belakang yang kebetulan sedang terbuka. Matanya melirik kanan-kiri, begitu dirasa aman tak ada orang dewasa yang melihatnya, ia segera berlari menuju hutan di belakang rumah kakek-neneknya itu.

.

.

.

“Layang-layang, di mana kamu layang-layang?” Tanpa sadar Yoosung berjalan semakin jauh ke dalam hutan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam pohon tinggi itu. “Layang-la—ah, itu dia!”

Yoosung mempercepat laju jalannya begitu melihat sebuah benda putih mirip layang-layang tergeletak di arah jam satu yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

“Akhirnya ketemu juga layang-layangnya,” seru Yoosung riang langsung berjongkok bermaksud mengambilnya, namun begitu akan diambil, layang-layang itu malah melayang di depannya.

Ada anak lain di hadapannya yang juga mengambil layang-layang itu!

“Ke-kembalikan! Itu layang-layang punyaku!” pinta Yoosung yang kemudian berdiri dan berusaha meraih layang-layang yang malah ditinggikan oleh anak berambut merah yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

“Punyamu? Tapi gak ada namanya tuh?” ujarnya cuek.

“Tapi aku yang melihatnya duluan!” Yoosung bersikeras.

“Kami yang melihatnya duluan! Iya kan, Saeran?” Anak berambut merah tersebut menolehkan pandangan ke belakang, ke arah anak berambut merah lain yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. 

“Sudahlah, Saeyoung. Kasihan anak itu, lihat wajahnya mau nangis begitu,” lerainya.

“Aku gak bakal nangis!” Yoosung mencoba mengeraskan ekspresinya. “Tapi kok wajah kalian sama? Kok bisa sama?” Kini ekspresinya berubah menjadi takjub sekaligus heran.

“Hehehe karena kami ini kembar makanya wajah kami sama!” jawab anak yang tadi bersitegang dengan Yoosung tersebut, bangga. “Perkenalkan, aku Saeyoung Choi!”

“Lalu aku, Saeran Choi.” Anak berambut merah yang barusan melerai mereka pun turut memperkenalkan dirinya.

“Aku Yoosung Kim, salam kenal,” seru Yoosung riang, melupakan kekesalannya tadi karena kini merasa bahagia mendapat teman baru. “Baiklah sebagai tanda perkenalan maka aku akan memberi ini pada kalian!”

Yoosung merogoh ransel mini yang digendongnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Dua butir kelereng dengan hiasan bentuk bintang di dalamnya ia berikan masing-masing satu pada Saeran dan Saeyoung, yang malah disambut heran oleh keduanya.

“Ini apa? Keren!” Saeran memandang kelereng di genggaman tangannya dengan pandangan berbinar.

“Ini kelereng, Keren kan?” jawab Yoosung sembari membusungkan dadanya. “Kalian belum pernah main kelereng sebelumnya? Di tempatku kelereng sangat terkenal.”

 “Belum pernah,” ujar Saeyoung yang ikut meneliti benda bulat mungil di genggaman tangannya juga. “Oh iya, ini kukembalikan layang-layangmu.”  Saeyoung menyodorkan layang-layang yang tadi mereka rebutkan.

“Hehehe sebenarnya itu juga bukan punyaku sih….” Yoosung tersenyum cengengesan. “Tadi aku lihat layang-layang putus itu terbang makannya aku kejar sampai ke sini.”

“Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau layang-layang ini buat kita bertiga aja biar adil! Kita mainnya gantian.” Saeran memberi usul.

“Ide bagus,” dukung Saeyoung. “Tapi sebelumnya mending kita kasih tanda di layang-layang ini biar ketauan kalau ini milik kita bertiga.”

“Kita kasih tanda pake krayon aja, aku bawa krayon juga!” Dengan sigap Yoosung mengambil berbagai macam warna krayon dari dalam ranselnya. “Sini aku gambarin kita bertiga ya.”

Si kembar Choi menganggukkan kepala, tanda setuju.

“Kayaknya bagus kalau dikasih nama juga tapi aku belum hapal alfabet, jadi aku tulis huruf depan nama kita aja ya hehehe soalnya cuma itu yang aku tau.” Yoosung pun menuliskan huruf Y S S di atas gambar yang menyerupai mereka bertiga.

“Gambarmu bagus, Yoosung,” puji Saeran, membuat Yoosung jadi tersipu malu.

“Makasih Saeran," sahut Yoosung, bibirnya tersenyum simpul. "Nah tanda layang-layang milik kita udah jadiiii,” seru sang bocah sambil mengangkat layang-layang tersebut.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita main!” ajak Saeyoung semangat.  

.

.

.

_[Yoosung has entered the chatroom]_

**Yoosung** : * _sent a photo*_

 **ZEN** : Layang-layang?  
Untuk apa kau masih menyimpan layang-layang yang sudah rusak itu, Yoosung? -_-

 **Yoosung** : Aku menemukannya pas barusan lagi beres-beres  
Terus akhirnya aku inget gara-gara liat gambar di layang-layangnya!  
Dulu aku pernah mainin layangan ini pas kecil umur enam tahun sama teman masa kecilku  
Tapi aku cuma pernah main sekali sama mereka pas dulu ke desa kakek nenek aja

 **Rika** : Yoosung?  
Main sama siapa dulu?

 **Yoosung** : Hai Rika! ^_^  
Aku main sama Saeyoung dan Saeran dulu  
  
**Rika** : Saeyoung? Saeran?

 **Yoosung** : Iya, inget gak Rika? Mereka anak kembar berambut merah.  
Dulu aku main sama mereka pas kabur dari rumah kakek nenek gara-gara bosen gak bisa main sama Rika lol

 **Rika** : Hm… Yoosung…  
Setahuku waktu itu…

 **Yoosung** : Ada apa waktu itu, Rika? 

 **Rika** : Waktu itu sore menjelang malam kami sekeluarga nyariin kamu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah  
Kamu… Yoosung…  
Baru ditemukan di perbatasan desa oleh kepala desa sebelah saat malam hari

 **Jaehee Kang** : Saya terkejut  
Jadi dulu pernah ada kejadian seperti itu?

 **Yoosung** : …  
Rika?  
Benarkah itu?  
Kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? ;;  
  
**Rika** : Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu dan kau masih kecil saat itu  
Kau tidak tahu betapa sedih dan khawatirnya kami saat mencarimu ke dalam hutan dibantu warga, hingga akhirnya kepala desa menghubungi kepala desa sebelah.  
Syukurlah beliau berhasil menemukanmu dengan selamat.  
Aku dan orang tuamu benar-benar menangis saat itu, Yoosung…

 **Yoosung** : …  
Rika…  
Maaf… T_T

 **Rika** : Saat itu kau ditemukan dalam kondisi tertidur di hutan dekat perbatasan desa sebelah.  
Tubuhmu panas, demam.  
Kau memeluk layang-layang itu sambil menggenggam kelereng kesayanganmu.  
Kau tak bisa berhenti mengigaukan nama Saeyoung dan Saeran selama semalaman itu.  
Baru tiga hari kemudian kau bisa sembuh dari demam dan pulang ke kota tempat tinggalmu, Yoosung. 

 **Yoosung** : Aku tidak menyangka, aku sama sekali lupa T_T  
Lalu bagaimana dengan Saeyoung dan Saeran?

 **Rika** : Saat kau sakit dan mengigaukan nama mereka  
Kau bersikeras ingin bertemu dan bermain dengan mereka sambil menyebut ciri-ciri mereka yang kembar berambut merah  
Tapi kepala desa bilang tidak ada anak kembar dengan nama dan ciri yang kau sebutkan itu  
Kepala desa sebelah juga mengatakan hal yang sama…

 **ZEN** : Jangan-jangan mereka bukan manusia? Hantu kah?

 **Jumin Han** : Bodoh  
Hantu itu tidak mungkin ada  
Itu tidak masuk akal  
Mungkinkah itu halusinasimu, Yoosung?

 **Rika** : Kami sendiri merasa bingung, tidak percaya saat itu  
Tapi kami tak begitu peduli, yang penting Yoosung bisa kembali pada kami dengan selamat

 **Yoosung** : …  
Aku… aku…  
Aku bingung  
Sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menenangkan diri

_[Yoosung has left the chatroom]_

.

.

.

.

Yoosung membeku, terpaku menatap layar ponsel di hadapannya.

Sebelah tangannya menutup bibirnya.

Kedua iris violet melebar tak percaya.

Ini … tidak mungkin kan?

Saeyoung dan Saeran benar-benar ada bermain bersamanya waktu itu, bukan?

Lihat, gambar di layang-layang ini buktinya, kan?

Iya, kan?

.

.

.

.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang bergelombang itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Perlahan air mata turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

“Maaf Yoosung, Maaf … maaf aku berbohong …, aku terpaksa berbohong … maaf…. “

V yang sebelumnya sibuk memotret kini menoleh ke belakang begitu mendengar suara tangis sesenggukkan suara yang familiar baginya.

Terlihat gadis yang dicintainya sedang menangis sesenggukkan di bangku yang terletak beberapa meter di belakangnya.

“Rika? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis?” Lelaki tersebut langsung sigap mendekap tubuh gadisnya itu, terasa begitu rapuh. Perlahan ia biarkan sang gadis menangis sepuasnya di dadanya, sambil ia belai lembut puncak kepala dan belakang punggungnya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang.

“Yoosung … maafkan aku …, ini … demi kebaikanmu….”

Gumaman Rika tenggelam di dada milik kekasihnya.

“Kau tidak boleh mengingatnya, Yoosung….”

.

.

.

Mendadak kedua tangan Yoosung terasa tremor.  
  
Napasnya terasa sesak.

Begitu sesak, rasanya berat, ingin menangis.

Kenapa?

Kenapa mendadak hatinya terasa begitu pedih?

.

.

.

Rika masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas malam tragis dua belas tahun silam itu.

Meski sempat dicegah, saat itu Rika berhasil menyelinap mengikuti keluarga besarnya untuk datang ke desa sebelah seusai ayahnya Yoosung mendapat kabar dari sang kepala desa tepat beberapa jam setelah mereka mencari Yoosung. Sebenarnya, Yoosung ditemukan tertidur dalam keadaan demam di tengah hutan dekat perbatasan desa sebelah.

Tepatnya, di dekat sebuah rumah yang sangat jauh dari kata layak huni.

Para warga desa sebelah beserta kepala desa sebelah sendiri baru mengetahui keberadaan rumah tersebut.

Begitu mereka yang penasaran mendobrak pintu masuk, ditemukan jasad seorang ibu muda menggantung di atas tali, bunuh diri. Kemungkinan meninggal empat hari yang lalu.

Kemudian…,

dua jasad anak kembar berambut merah berusia sekitar tujuh tahun tergeletak tak berdaya. Tubuh mereka begitu kurus, malnutrisi dan kelaparan. Kemungkinan meninggal dua hari yang lalu.

Rika melihatnya….

Betapa menyakitkannya melihat Yoosung sang bocah ceria menggemaskan itu menangis hebat dan _shock_ begitu terbangun dan tak sengaja melihat dua orang lelaki dewasa membawa jasad kedua bocah kembar malang itu.

Betapa menyakitkan telinganya mendengar Yoosung yang menangis meraung-raung begitu tersadar akan kenyataan pahit yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Rika bertekad tidak akan pernah memberitahu Yoosung mengenai kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Ia tak ingin melihat Yoosung membuat ekspresi semenyakitkan itu lagi.

Ia tak ingin … cahaya terenggut dari sang bintang mungil itu.

.

.

Keluarga besar mereka pun membuat kesepakatan.

Jangan pernah beritahukan kejadian ini pada Yoosung.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Yoosung dapat merasakan keteraturan dari napas yang sebelumnya terasa tersengal.

Binar iris violet meredup.

Jejak air mata tercetak di wajahnya.

Kini yang terasa hanya kehampaan.

Pikirannya kosong, hatinya kosong.

Saeran …, Saeyoung….

Tanpa sadar hatinya memanggil.

_‘Yoosung, ayo kita main….’_

Entah kenapa dirinya seolah dapat mendengar kembali suara dua orang bocah di masa lalu yang sempat menjadi temannya itu.

Mendadak bulu kuduknya berdiri, terasa merinding.

Tubuhnya menggigil.

Angin malam dari luar jendela kah?

.

.

.

**-Tamat-**

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously sorry banget ini kagak jelas, sorry saya ngetik apa waduh, ini ceritanya ke mana-mana gak nyambung tapi otak maunya gini jadi ku cuma bisa pasrah ;___;  
> Btw baru nyadar selama ini pake 'has joined' bukan 'has entered' gara2 kebiasaan dulu di Amino lol maafkan~  
> Terima kasih buat Patih Alam selaku penyelenggara event Unforgotten Memories ini, lega banget akhirnya kelar nih fic fyuuuuh. Sungguh suatu kepuasan bisa menyelesaikan challenge/event fanfic buat saya yang jarang nulis dan punya ide ini hahaha.  
> Maaf ya bikin bosen lagi-lagi saya bikin fic di fandom MM dan charanya Yoosung lagi wkwk, apalah dayaku hati ini begitu Yoosung-centric (masih) tergila-gila sama doi XD  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
